Puppy Love
by amandalicious10
Summary: Rachel really wants a puppy. But will Santana budge or give her something better?


"Santana, why can't we get a puppy? I want a puppy!"

Rachel knew just how to get on Santana's nerves. And whining was definitely at the top of the list. And getting asked the exact same question at least once a day was more than enough reason to get pissed off.

"Damnit, babe. No. You asked me yesterday and you got the same answer. N.o."

"B..but, they're so cute, San. Why can't we have one?"

"Because, Rach. All they do is eat, whine, and shit all over the place. Do you really wanna mess with that when we just moved in here?"

It was the truth. When the couple moved to New York to attend college, they shared an apartment with Quinn and Brittany. Now, four years later, the two decided it was time to find their own place and maybe, just maybe, they could move onto bigger and more serious things. And Santana just didn't see how a damn puppy would move things along.

"Yes, Santana Lopez. I DO want to, as you say, _mess with that_." Rachel was starting to get upset and tears were beginning to fall.

"Oh, Rach. Don't cry, babygirl. Tell me, why do you want one so bad?"

Santana took the diva's face in her hands and gently started wiping away her tears. Nothing hurt the Latina more than watching the love of her life breaking down and getting emotional.

"B..b..because I never had one growing up. My Daddy is allergic to cats and dogs, so I couldn't ever have one. But now that we are settled and living in our own place, I thought maybe you would let me have one."

Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes and with one last plea she begged, "Please think about it. That's all I ask."

The Latina ran her fingers through her own dark brown hair and nodded, "Alright. Just give me some time to think about it. Now, let's get our eats on. I made us some fruit salad for breakfast."

Rachel nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you, San."

Santana knew she was whipped by the small perfection that was Rachel Berry. Now, she just had to think of a perfect plan.

"I love you too, Rach. Now, let's eat!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Two weeks later_

Santana decided after two weeks that it was time to stop torturing Rachel. After searching the internet and papers in secrecy, the Latina finally found the perfect puppy. Now all she had to do was drive to Queens to pick it up. And along the way, there was one more very important surprise to pick up.

"Hey Rach, I gotta take B to the doctor today. She hurt her, uh, finger last night doing the nasty with Q."

Santana had to make an excuse to get away from the brunette. And really, that's the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Is she alright? Is it broken?"

Rachel looked shocked and disgusted all at the same time. It brought a smirk to the Latina's face.

"I dunno, babe. I'll call you, k?"

"Okay, San. Love you."

"Love you too, Rach."

When Santana stopped at her first stop, everything was done and it was perfect. A huge grinned plastered itself on her face and all she could do was nod.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much! She's gunna love it." Santana gushed.

"Not a problem, miss. Do you want it wrapped or anything?", Mr. Myers, the jeweler, asked kindly.

"No thanks. Just a box. I have an idea of how I'm going to give it to her."

"Alright, young lady. Have a good day!"

"You too, sir. And thanks!"

Everything was turning out perfectly. Now if all goes well with the puppy, then tonight is going to bed the best night of Santana and Rachel's lives.

The drive to Queens was uneventful. Rachel called once to check on Brittany and Santana assured her that everything was fine. Luckily, Santana let Quinn and Brittany in on the secret, the duo knew to keep their mouths shut.

Finally, Santana pulled in front of the house and got out quickly. She made her way to the door and knocked. After a few moments, a kind-looking middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hi. I'm Santana Lopez. I called yesterday about a puppy."

"Oh, yes! Hello, dear. My name is Annie. So very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Annie. As I told you on the phone, I need a puppy that is going to stay small and not be too terribly loud. You see, me and my girlfriend live in an apartment, but she just has to have a puppy. Do you think you can help me?"

Annie smiled and nodded. "I have JUST the thing, sweetie. Why don't you come back here with me."

"Okay. Thanks."

The pair walked through the living room and past the kitchen into a small room that was no bigger than Santana's bathroom.

Annie bent down and picked up a small, but adorable puppy. "They're 8 weeks old now and in need of good homes. What do you think?"

Santana grinned and took the puppy from Annie. It immediately snuggled close to the Latina's chest.

"Annie, what kind of puppies are these?"

Annie face-palmed and giggled lightly. She picked up another puppy and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, honey! These are miniature Dachshund puppies, but most people call the wiener dogs. Do you like them?"

"I love them. And I definitely want one. Do you mind if I pick one out now?"

"Absolutely not. You go right ahead, sweetie. I'll just be in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Annie."

Santana bent down and studied each puppy very carefully. They were all adorable and each one seemed to have its own personality. After holding each one and looking them over, Santana finally picked out the perfect puppy. She had long, soft brown hair and loving chocolate eyes. And ironically, it had a light brown patch that resembled a star right on her chest. This puppy had been made for Rachel.

Santana picked up her choice and padded into the kitchen to show Annie her choice. When Santana appeared in the doorway snuggling the puppy, Annie looked up and grinned.

"Oh, Santana. It looks like you found your match. Is she the one you want?"

"Definitely. She's perfect."

After more brief conversation, Santana paid Annie for the puppy and walked out to her car.

"Alright, little one. Time to go home and meet mommy. Oh, and if you poop in my car, Imma be pissed," Santana teased.

After an eventful car ride and a quick stop at the corner store, Santana was finally home. But before she went in, she pulled the pouch she bought at the store from her purse and dropped the box from the jewelers inside. She then tied the pouch around the puppy's neck and picked her up gently.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's get the show on the road."

When Santana reached the door, she decided to put the puppy down and let her run to Rachel. It was definitely cuter that way and would totally make the diva's day.

"Hey, San. How's...OH MY GOD. PUPPPPYYYY!"

Rachel squealed loudly and picked the puppy up. The small furball attacked the the brunette's face with its tongue and happily barked. Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend.

"Hey, Rach. I see you met your new furry friend."

Rachel ran forward and planted a huge kiss on the Latina's lips and engulfed her in a gigantic hug.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I love it! Thank you, San!"

"You're welcome, baby. But aren't you curious about the pouch that's around her neck?"

Rachel looked puzzled but took the pouch off the puppy's neck in record time. The small brunette opened it and fished out the small, square box and looked up at Santana silently.

Santana looked down and quietly spoke to the ground, "Just open it, babe."

Santana didn't look up until she heard and squeal and heavy footsteps coming straight at her. And when she did, Rachel's watery eyes met her own and without missing a beat, Santana took the box from Rachel's hand and dropped to one knee.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Santana spoke through her tears and silent sobs.

Rachel beamed down at her lover and quickly responded.

"Hell yes, Santana Marie Lopez! I would LOVE to marry you."

It took less than five seconds for Santana to jump up and wrap her fiancee tightly in her arms.

"Te amo, mi amore."

"I love you too, my love."

This was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
